Maybe I Care Too
by Creirwy
Summary: Sakuragi stops a depressed girl from committing suicide and recognizes her as her long-ago friend in the neighborhood where he used to live. He remembers the time when she believed in him and in return he will try to help her solve her problems especially
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk ok? I am just a huge fan who seems to have become crazy.

A/n:

Summary: Sakuragi stops a depressed girl from committing suicide and recognizes her as her long-ago friend in the neighborhood where he used to live. He remembers the time when she believed in him and in return he will try to help her solve her problems especially with a certain blue-eyed fox, even if it kills him.

**Maybe I Care Too**

Chapter 1         Hey You! What Do You Think You're Doing?

Sakuagi Hanamichi was whistling a happy tune as he walked up to the rooftop of the school building. (diff. From the rooftop that Rukawa inhabits) He was there to meet Haruko who had generously promised to tutor him.

"My…my…this is my lucky day." Sakuragi thought happily. 

^Thoughts running on his head^

"Oh that was good Sakuragi! You truly are a genius!" Imaginary Haruko complimented.

"Hahaha!!! Everything is easy for the tensai!" Sakuragi's maniacal laugh echoed.

Back on reality, a goofy smile was etched at Sakuragi's face. He swung the door open and was shocked at the scene before his eyes. 

"Hey You! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sakuragi shouted at the young girl standing on the edge of the roof ready to jump. Acting on pure instinct, he tackled the poor girl to the ground. The girl struggled, trying to get free by punching and kicking him trying to inflict to him much harm as possible. 

"stop it you lunatic girl!" Ssakuragi yelled.

"Owwww!!!! You bit me! And this is the thanks I get for saving your life? That's it, girl or no girl I am going to hit you, just to make you return to your senses." Sakuragi shouted angrily, he was getting ready to punch her when the door opened.

"Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko exclaimed in shock a hand on her mouth.

"Haruko-chan it's not what you think!" Sakuragi yelled protesting, standing up right away, leaving the girl in an undignified position on the floor. 

"She's gone crazy and tried to kill herself and I became a hero saving her!"  Sakuragi announced proudly. 

Haruko had on a confused expression and turned to the girl in question. Haruko held out a hand, which the girl furiously swatted away. 

"He was just a busybody and you should tell him to start minding his own business." The girl spoke bitterly. 

"GAH! Did you just hurt my lovely Haruko's hand?" Sakuragi cried out loudly ready to harm the girl again.

"Stop it Sakuragi it's fine. I think that you should try to apologize to her." Haruko said scoldingly. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs when you're done." Haruko spoke casting him a glance.

"Hai…" Sakuragi murmured weakly. 

The girl watched the exchanged with tart amusement. 

After when Haruko was gone…

"Well aren't you going to apologize to me?" The girl asked eyebrows raised.

Scowling, Sakuragi turned t her ready to make her cower and run. He took in her full appearance with straight black hair that fell in a soft curl in the end, grayish-blue eyes and soft pinkish lips with a delicate nose and high cheekbones. She was not bad looking. Sakuragi concluded.

"Well?" The girl prompted acidly, thumping her right foot in annoyance.

Sakuragi's mod darkened. "I'm sorry." He muttered then turned to the door. He was starting to go away when an image flashed through his mind. 

"A young girl about 4 or so holding out a hand to him as he was on the street with his broken bike crying loudly."

"Wait…you seem familiar. What's your name and why were you trying to jump?" Sakuragi asked suddenly turning around.

The girl who was watching him leave, "None of your business." She answered coldly. "And as for my name, Raye Yuuki."

Sakuragi froze at the familiar name. It all fits! "Raye-chan?" Sakuragi called out softly the affectionate nickname. "Its me Hanamichi.'

Raye's gaze of acidic contempt fade d and change to that one of shock. "Hanamichi?" She called out questioningly.

Sakuragi gave a small nod and opened his arms for a hug. Raye ran to him and hugged him tightly. 

"My god! It's been years! I missed you." Raye said with closed eyes missing her dear friend.

"Ages!" Sakuragi agreed hugging her back. 

"So what's new with you?" Raye asked with a bit of happiness in her eyes that was for a long time missing. 

Sakuragi gave a modest shrug. "You are looking now at the ace of Shohoko High!" He said loudly followed by his trademark laugh. 

"Really?" Raye asked skeptical.

"You doubt the tensai?" Sakuragi pretended outrage.

Raye shook her head laughing. "No I don't."

They continue on chatting for a long time, laughing just like old times when it suddenly occurred to Sakuragi.

"Hey! Why were you trying to kill yourself earlier?!" He demanded. 

Raye kept quiet not meeting his eyes. "I think Haruko-san is still waiting for you." She reminded him.

A look of dread crossed his face. "Haruko-chan I'm sorry!!!!" Sakuragi yelled loudly as he sped downstairs with Raye trailing him quietly. Looks like her decided decision will just have to wait for a while.

With Haruko…

"I'm sorry Haruko-chan!" Sakuragi pleaded bowing repeatedly and apologizing profusely. 

Haruko looked at him kindly and then to Raye. "hello! Did Sakuragi apologize to you now?" She asked her voice friendly. 

Raye pondered it  for a moment then shook her head. "No he did not." She answered with a smile.

"Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko scolded hands on hips. "I will not forgive you till you apologize to her.

"But Haruko! It wasn't my fault! She should apologize to me for biting me!" Sakuragi half-whined.

"Sakuragi!" Haruko spoke with disapproval.

"Hai…" Sakuragi skulked. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Raye smirked. 

"I'm Haruko Akagi." Haruko introduced offering a hand.

"Raye Yuuki." Raye said automatically accepting her ahnd. "I'm sorry for slapping your hand earlier, I was just angry at him." Raye apologized.

"Apology accepted." Haruko smiled. "Are you new here? Maybe I can show you around?" Haruko offered.

'That would be nice." Raye smiled back her dimples showing. They intertwined arms and moved on leaving Sakuragi behind.

"But…but… Haruko-chan what about my tutor lessons?" Sakuargi asked.

"You took so long. And besides you're late for practice." Haruko called out to him.

Sakuragi checked the school clock and gasped. "Gory is going to kill me!!!" He yelled running in a very fast pace to the gym. 

***

Haruko and Raye were laughing and talking as they finished the tour of the school. "And that leaves us with the school gym." Haruko concluded opening the gym doors. Raye froze at the mention of the gym.

"Uh, that's okay Haruko-chan. I don't really need to see the gym." Raye said weakly.

"But you do! Our team is one of the best in Japan. And besides Sakuragi is here. I'm sure he would love to see you.." Haruko encouraged pulling her to the door. 

Raye's heart was hammering as they entered.

The door squeaked open and everyone quieted down at the newcomer.

"Haruko-chan!" Sakuragi greeted enthusiastically. But the rest of the members' attentions were focused on the beautiful newcomer who was grasping Haruko's hand nervously.

A pair of blue eyes glanced uncommittedly to the unwanted interruption. 

Raye's hands were clammy and her face was stark white. "Damn." Raye cursed getting ready to bolt out

A/n: Review please!!! And no flames. 


	2. Things Better Left Unsaid

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.

A/n: Thank You to those who reviewed the last chapter. 

Maybe I Care Too 

Chapter II        Things Better Left Unsaid

Raye shifted her weight nervously from left to right as Haruko dragged her to meet the team while the practices were ongoing. 

"Guys! I want you to meet Raye Yuuki!" Haruko chirped. They all formed a straight line to meet her. "Raye, I want you to meet the best players in Japan, My brother, Akagi Takenori, Mitsui, Ryota, Kogure, you know Sakuragi and Rukawa." Haruko said Rukawa's name breathless and she continued on to the rest of the team. "Yasuda, Kakuta, Ishii, Sasaoka and Kuwata." Haruko continued.

"Nice to meet you." Raye spoke her eyes meeting everyone's and last on Rukawa. Raye tensed and was hurt at what she seen as she looked at him. Nothing. The same beautiful blue eyes, hard, cold and emotionless as usual. There was a sense of boredom and challenge as well as his eyes met hers that Raye could break down and cry. "When did he start to treat her so cruelly?" Raye thought wretchedly.

After practices, while the guys were all in the locker room, Haruko and Raye were talking to each other at a bench located near the exit.

"Um, Raye-chan? Why are you looking over your shoulder every second or so?" Haruko asked curiously. 

"I am?" Raye spoke startled just realizing what she was doing. "Habit I guess." She gave an indifferent shrug. 

"Oh." Haruko nodded, she checked her bag and gave a small gasp. "Oh no! I forgot my notebook at my table!" Haruko exclaimed. "All my homeworks are written there. Can you wait for me while I get it?" Haruko asked rushed.

Raye just nodded mutely. Just as soon as Haruko left, Rukawa emerged from the locker room. Raye was drawn to him, her gave flitted over to Rukawa and had an overwhelming urge to sigh and run to his arms. Rukawa was ignoring her, her eyes were watery and her heart was breaking onto pieces all over again.

As he passed her on the way to the door, Raye tried once again, even for just one last time.

"Kaede-chan." Raye whispered softly. She expected him to get going as though he heard nothing but instead he stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Rukawa spoke coldly; speaking to her but was staring at the door. 

"I came to see you." Raye murmured with pain in her voice.

"Well, I don't want to see you." Rukawa replied harshly. "You will only distract me."

"But…" Raye protested. 

"You were the one who left me." Rukawa silenced her.

"But…" She protested again only to see Rukawa heading to the door, after hurting her a thousand times more with his cruel words. 

Raye's lips trembled as the gym doors banged shut. Just before the tears started spilling, Sakuragi's loud voice echoed through the nearly empty gym. At the same moment, Haruko rushed back in. 

'YO! Raye!" Sakuragi shouted slinging an arm around her shoulders. Meanwhile, the others were hoarding her introducing themselves profusely, asking where she lives, her phone number, favorite foods, if she would go out with them on a date, her favorite color…etc.

Raye was taken aback and distracted. "That's really nice of you all but, Um, I need to go home right away, and my mother needs me to help with the unpacking." Raye explained, fighting back the hurt still in her chest. She gave a small wave and ran hastily away.

***

"Raye-chan is very pretty and nice don't you think?" Haruko asked her voice musical to Sakuragi's ears.

"Hohohoho!!! No one is as beautiful as you Haruko-chan." Sakuragi spoke in aloud voice while blushing.

"Sakuragi-kun! You're so sweet!" Haruko spoke with a big smile. 

"That I am. That I am. For I am tensai!" Sakuragi spoke proudly.

They were walking home, as Sakuragi was gallant enough to escort Haruko. They were passing the neighborhood where Raye lives when they saw a figure slumped up near a tree. Her knees were wobbly and she was panting hard… 

"Oh my god! Raye-chan!" Haruko exclaimed before rushing to her new friend. A stricken look replaced Sakuragi's laughing face moments ago as he helped his best friend up. 

"Raye what happened?" Sakuragi demanded. 

"I…I just got dizzy and my chest seemed to hurt." Raye whispered tears on her eyes as she struggled with the pain. "My house is just near here, I just need to drink some medicine." 

***

At Raye's house, Raye was lying on the sofa her eyes still pale though some colors were returning. Her breathing was normal again and Sakuragi and Haruko hovered above her concerned. 

"I'm okay now. You can go." Raye spoke trying to stand up. 

"Are you sure?" Haruko asked with worry. Raye nodded. 

"Nonsense! I'm staying here." Sakuragi declared loudly. 

"I'll stay for a few minutes too." Haruko added sitting down again. 

30 minutes later, Haruko had gone home fetched by Akagi leaving Sakuragi and Raye alone. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go home yet?" Raye asked as she went to the kitchen now strong enough to walk again.

"I'll just wait till your mother comes and I'll go." Sakuragi promised. 

"How have you been Hanamichi?" Raye asked with a slight smile.

"Good, good better than ever! I'm a good boy now." Sakuragi said proudly while laughing. 

"No more fights?" Raye asked eyes narrowed. 

"None! I'm good now." Sakuragi spoke in a haughty tone. 

Raye laughed when she felt the pain again. Her eyes momentarily widened and she made a gasp. 

"Raye! Are you okay?" Sakuragi asked leaning over her. 

"I'm fine." Raye spoke in gritted teeth. The door slammed opened and Raye's mother enters. "Raye! Are you okay? Should we go to the hospital?" Her mother, Rika asked worriedly. Raye shook her head. 

"Well, Hanamichi. You can go now." Raye spoke giving him a hug getting up. 

Sakuragi nodded dumbly as he watched her go upstairs. He heard her mother sigh.

"Is there something wrong with Raye maam?" Sakuragi asked trying to be as polite as possible. 

"Please call me Rika." Mrs. Yuuki spoke dismissing formalities and giving him a warm smile. "You're Rukawa?" Mrs. Yuuki asked.

Sakuragi choked. "No, I'm Hanamichi!" He said with a laugh.

"Oh, my mistake. I'm not familiar with my girl's friends only their names." Mrs. Yuuki spoke apologetically.  "I remember you now. How's your mother?" Mrs. Yuuki asked sitting on the sofa and urging him to do the same. 

"Fine. She's fine. I didn't know you were going to move here." Sakuragi said curiously. 

"It was an abrupt decision that Raye thought up. I just want my little girl to be happy." Mrs. Yuuki spoke with a sigh. 

"Is there something wrong with Raye?" Sakuragi asked slowly.

Mrs. Yuuki looked at him with sadness and unshed tears. "Raye is sick Hanamichi. Very sick." Mrs. Yuuki spoke softly staring at her hands. 

A/n: This is going to be a Rukawa/Raye or maybe a triangle between Hanamichi. Please review and please no flames. Can anyone suggest a good sickness befitting in the story? 

Summary: Sakuragi stops a depressed girl from committing suicide and recognizes her as her long-ago friend in the neighborhood where he used to live. He remembers the time when she believed in him and in return he will try to help her solve her numerous problems especially with a certain blue-eyed fox, even if it kills him, but what happens when one of her problems are incurable? 


	3. No Pity Please

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.

A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed. 

Miracle: Thanks. ^-^ I'm glad you liked it. 

Karen Is The Best: I've already read K.I.S.S. and signed a review under my diff. pen name Rheia. 

Maybe I Care Too

Chapter 3: No Pity Please

Sakuragi Hanamichi entered Shohoku for the first time with a _serious expression…_He wasn't shouting loudly of his genius superiority or muttering about that damn kitsune. He was quiet. He met up with his other fun-loving and loud friends. 

"Hoy! Hanamichi!" His best friend Youhei waved enthusiastically as he approached them. Sakuragi's eyes wandered to them and left without a thought as they proceeded walking together inside the building. 

"Is there something wrong Hanamichi? You've been very quiet." Youhei commented concerned. 

"Maybe Haruko dumped him!!!" Noma exclaimed loudly followed by laughter. 

Sakuragi stopped in his tracks a dark aura seeming to radiate from him. The rest of his gang swallowed preparing to flee when… like a hot air coming out from a balloon Sakuragi seemed deflated. He walked out of them not saying anything or doing anything about the scandalous comment. 

***

Raye was about to enter her classroom when a call stopped her. "Yo, Raye!" Sakuragi called loudly. Raye turned to him with a welcoming smile. "Thanks for helping me out last afternoon." Raye spoke.

Sakuragi shook his head. "Your mom told me." He said softly. 

Raye stiffened and the smile left her face. "I see." She spoke quietly. The bell then rang. "Looks like I've got to go." She spoke her voice dry. 

"Wait…" Sakuragu\i protested and grabbed her arm. Raye halted. Suddenly feeling awkward, he dropped his hands. "I'm…I'm sorry." Sakuragi spoke his face full of pain of not really expressing himself well

 "Don't worry…everyone is." Raye spoke tonelessly as she entered the classroom leaving Sakuragi in the hallway. 

After class, Raye walked as fast as she can to avoid meeting with _certain people._ "Raye wait!" Sakuragi Hanamichi's voice rang out loud. Raye cursed beneath her breath and tried walking even faster. Sakuragi called her again much more loudly. Raye winced and was forced to stop. 

Sakuragi ran to catch up with her. Raye slowky turned towards him, her eyes guarded though there was a smile plastered at her face. "Is there something you need Hanamichi?" Raye asked not meeting his eyes.

"Um…" Sakuragi faltered.

"You do have basketball practice in 5 minutes." Raye pointed wishing that he'd go already.

"Practice can wait. We need to talk." Sakuragi said in a breath. 

"There's nothing to talk about." Raye spoke defiant as she finally met his eyes straight. "Really." Her voice insistent.

Sakuragi shook his head. Raye frowned and crossed her arms. They had a staring contest. Suddenly Haruko interrupted them, "Hanamichi… practice is already starting!" Haruko spoke while approaching them. 

"Looks like you've got to go." Raye spoke tonelessly before she about-face and walked away before Sakuragi could protest. But as fate would have had it…

"Raye!" Sakuragi spoke in horror as his friend suddenly collapse with no warning. He caught her before she hit the ground. His heart was also in hurting as she saw her expression etched full force with the pain that she was used in concealing. Then her eyes once again cleared and she was okay again. 

"Are you okay? Is this like yesterday?" Haruko asked fanning her. 

"I'm fine." Raye muttered standing up. "Go, or your captain will be angry." Raye insisted giving them a smile that caused much effort.

Sakuragi and Haruko looked at each other first before Sakuragi spoke. "I think we need to talk Raye." Sakuragi's voice was soft but firm. "Haruko tell Gori I need to do something okay?" Sakuragi asked before he guided Raye away. 

They walked in silence to the park and sat on some seats. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me something? Anything?" Sakuragi prompted. 

"…"

"Damn it Raye. You can't shut me out of your life." Sakuragi nearly shouted. 

Raye's eyes became faraway and her mouth began to speak. 

"You know how it is…you're young, immortal, confident, at the peak of your life and all those kind of things and then suddenly one day you wake up and there's this slight pain bothering you…but well who cares? Then the pain keeps persisting and then you cant bear it anymore." Raye spoke in monotone as though if she added any more emotions she would break down. 

"I went to the doctor one day and then suddenly he says…"You've got cancer" and then I go home, passed the grocery before I did and then suddenly it hit me. I've got cancer I'm going to die." Raye's voice became harsh.

"I ask myself lots of times I mean why me? I didn't do anything bad… sometimes I still can't believe it, as though I'm not the one living anymore and the real me is just there somewhere watching this movie. Sometimes the pain isn't so bad but the fact that knowing you're going to die surpasses all kind of pain making you numb all of a sudden, makes you stop feeling." Raye spoke softly. A tear fell from her eye making Sakuragi feel bad that he kept asking her to speak.

Sakuragi slowly hugged her. "You can stop talking now. I understand, I know how much this pains you." Sakuragi spoke comfortingly.  Raye shook her head within the embrace. "Let me tell at least someone." Raye whispered. 

"I have so much things that I wanted to do! Finish high school, college get married have a couple of kids watch thousands more or sunsets…so much." Raye poured out the tears streaming now as though a dam has broken. 

"I've got 2 months to live Hana-kun. Two months give or take a couple of days." Raye spoke silently hugging him back full force eyes closed and tears still streaming. 

From an outsiders point of view they make a nice couple out on an date and showing their love for each other. The park was the route to Rukawa Kaede's house, and at that moment he passed by. His eyes that were usually sleepy and lifeless burned as he watched the scene. Raye's back was turned and Sakuragi was the one who saw the kitsune. He gave Rukawa a glare of his own and then continued comforting Raye. 

"I think practice's already done." Sakuragi told Raye as they broke apart.

"Really?" Raye asked rubbing her eyes. 

"Kitsune just passed by."

Raye froze her eyes glassy and her mouth forming a little "O". Then she fainted.

A/n: Review please… ^_^


	4. Talk To Her Idiot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.

A/n: Special thanks to the reviewers.

Viceversa: Thank you!

Miracle: yup! Well I don't want any pity if I have cancer… Thanks for reviewing! Appreciate it a lot!

Frozenfemale: uh, please don't kill me? I'll update! Ty for reviewing!

Yasu: hana likes her? Of course! They're friends. Thanks for reviewing! Oh and this is RukawaXRaye… they have a past together. It'll be revealed. 

Chapter 4         Talk To Her Idiot!

Sakuragi was waiting for his mortal enemy after practice. This would sorely damage his reputation but if he has to beg he'd do it. 10 minutes later Sakuragi was still outside debating his decision, everyone has already gone home save for him and Rukawa. Several minutes again later…

"What are you doing here do'ahou?" Rukawa's bored, grating voice sent Sakuragi seething. 

"Waiting for you." Sakuragi spoke grimly. 

Rukawa looked surprised for half a second then back to his half-hooded stare. He mumbled something beneath his breath and went to his bike preparing to leave.

"Wait! I'm talking to ya!" Sakuragi yelled in frustration, talking to his archenemy was hard enough but asking for a favor was degrading. Sakuragi grabbed his arm preparing to land a punch anything to just make him stop and listen. "Look its about Raye!" Sakuragi yelled angry. Surprisingly, Rukawa stopped and listened. Sakuragi hid his surprise and set out his agenda. 

"You both need to talk. Raye is really feeling bad about what happened between you two." Sakuragi spoke trying to be tactful. 

"Well, that's her problem cause I'm through talking." Rukawa spoke in monotone. He then mounted his bike. 

"You don't understand. You have to god damn see her!" Sakuragi bellowed grabbing his arm roughly.

"Why the hell does she need me when she has you?" Rukawa asked scathingly eyes ice cold. 

Sakuragi stiffened. "You don't understand…" Sakuragi muttered. "She has something important to say to you!" 

"Whatever." Rukawa shrugged off his hold and started pedaling away. "I have nothing to say to her." 

Sakuragi was reaching his boiling point. "Look! I don't even know how Raye is associated with a no-feeling kitsune like you! But Raye is sick okay? Very, very sick and I don't want her worrying about you!" Sakuragi yelled loudly.

Rukawa halted and shot him a glance before pedaling away.

***

The next afternoon, "Hey Hanamichi! C'mon in." Raye greeted opening the door. 

"Hey Raye. You were absent today, is anything alright?" Sakuragi asked worried.

"Well, I woke up feeling a little dizzy and mom said I shouldn't go. Did I miss any tests?" Raye asked with a dismissive smile. 

"Nothing important." Sakuragi spoke shortly. 

"Okay…" Raye said turning to him. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Raye asked curious. 

"I…uh, I talk to kits- Rukawa yesterday." Sakuragi spoke uncomfortable. Raye's smile froze. "What did he say?" Raye asked softly. 

"Look, its not important. Forget I said anything." Sakuragi spoke hastily, covering it up with a forced laugh. "Hahahaha"

"He still hasn't forgiven me." Raye mumbled biting her lower lip. "Thank you for troubling about it, but it's okay. I don't blame him." Raye spoke quietly. 

"I know its none of my business… but what happened between you?" Sakuragi asked.

Raye gave him a waning smile. "Its nothing really. I broke a promise." Raye answered. Sakuragi didn't press on further. 

A week after, it was a Monday. During the past week, Raye has been missing some classes already to go to doctors and hospitals. 

Rukawa stared at the empty seat across the room from him. "Where was she?" he thought with a tinge of concern. A flashback of the time when Sakuragi spoke to him came to his mind. "Raye's very sick…" it echoed hauntingly in his brain. Rukawa cursed, as he was unable to fall asleep and kept staring at the empty seat. 

Soon the lunch bell rang, he went up to his solitary place in the rooftop, and hearing whispers and murmurs here and there. He didn't pay them any attention. For the rest of the afternoon, he was feeling edgy and preoccupied. Finally, it was time for practice.

"At last…" Rukawa though with relief eager to relieve some stress. Practice started and he was well aware that a certain do'aho was missing. He waited for Akagi to mention something yet everyone was quiet as though they knew something that he didn't. 

"Oi, Ayako… where is, um…" Rukawa struggled. "Hanamichi."

Ayako looked surprised. "Well, Raye was rushed to the hospital unexpectedly this morning. Sakuragi and Haruko is there right now to comfort the poor girl." Ayako said sympathetically. 

A flash of dread crossed Rukawa's face. 

"Is something wrong?" Ayako asked worried. 

Rukawa shook his head and went away. "What's wrong with Raye?" Rukawa thought nervous having second thoughts on his decision of not speaking to her. He still cares for her of course, she was part of his life one way or another. 

He was practicing though his mind was miles away. He started dribbling and prepared to take a shot, unexpectedly Mitsui tried to block him. The shot touched the ring but didn't go in. 

A shock gasped came from his brigade and the team members, yet Rukawa didn't even notice. The entire dream hushed as Rukawa blindly stared at the ball without a thought. 

Suddenly, "I need to go." He muttered walking off court oblivious to the curious looks he earned as he walked out. 

A/n: I haven't yet read some serious stuff about cancer so I don't know how it goes…but I'm trying to focus more on the emotions rather than the facts so please bear with me. OMG! Rukawa missed a shot! That's not possible! But he's still  bishounen so its okay!  ^_^ Review please! 


End file.
